


Something Holy, Not Superficial

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Genderbender/Genderswap AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl niall, Holidays, girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Niall put up some decorations in her room and, well, they get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Holy, Not Superficial

**Author's Note:**

> title from Taylor Swift's "Christmas Must Be Something More".
> 
> so this is my first genderswap fic ever so don't judge excessively please!!!!! ta <3  
> also, Harry is twelve and Niall is thirteen years old.

December is a magical time. At least that's what Harry likes to think.

Usually, there's some snow by the time December comes round and she loves the way snow makes everything look so peaceful, so calm, so serenely beautiful. She's tried to explain it to Niall before but Niall can be dense at times.

("Ah, c'mon, Haz," Niall would say if she heard Harry say so. "You wanna say that I'm a right twat, don't ya? I swear you're too goody two shoes for ya own good.")

 

Anyways, it's the first Saturday of this year's December and Harry is at Niall's like she's done every year since they met in pre-school. Niall hasn't got the largest bedroom, sure, but she still loves to decorate the heck out of it with a lot of help from Harry. Whilst Niall is terribly brilliant with his hands and an acoustic guitar, she is terrible at making things look . . . pretty. The first year they decorated Niall's room together, Harry had been appalled by the utter lack or design or plan.

Now, they have a routine down. Sort of. Sometimes Niall loves to mess with Harry by buying some new decorations that totally do _not_ match whatever theme they have for the year. Thankfully, Niall's decided to play nice for today.

"Think this'll look good by the door?" asks Niall, half-way into the decoration process.

Harry's been busy putting up the lights on the tops of the wall--oh the curse of being the slightly taller of the two--so she's no clue what Niall's talking about. She finishes taping a seciton of the multi-coloured lights before she turns around.

Niall is holding a miniature garland with a bundle of mistletoes in its centre. She's smiling like she's been promised an extra large serving of ice cream as her bright blue eyes stare straight into Harry's green ones. For a split second, they lower towards Harry's lips before they dart back up.

Harry has to swallow the sudden lump before he retorts in a forced cheeky tone: "Not unless you wanna kiss Greg when he barges in."

As expected, Niall screws up his face in distaste. What happens next, however, is unexpected.

Niall drops the mistletoes and saunters towards Harry with a grace that Harry can never muster. (She's just gone through a bit of growth spurt over the summer and her brain still hasn't got used to the fact that she has ' _gazelle legs'_ , Niall's words, not her own). Harry gulps again. Niall keeps getting closer and closer until somehow, Harry finds herself backed up against Niall's Irish flag design duvet-covered bed.

"You're right," Niall agrees, her voice a soft lull. "I wouldn't wanna do that, like ever."

"Yeah?" Harry mumbles, voice gone stupidly shaky. She can feel Niall's breath fanning over his face. She can smell it too, sweet like her favourite Soap & Glory lip gloss.

"Mm-hmm." Niall breathes. She puts her hands on Harry's shoulders and pushes down, causing Harry to sit on the edge of the bed. Before Harry can do or say something, Niall follows up by climbing up the bed and straddling Harry's lap.

"I have a secret," Niall says, leaning right in so she can whisper into Harry's ear. "And I've been wanting to show you for quite a while."

Harry has half a mind to ask her what the big secret is. She might have if Niall didn't cupped the sides of her jawline and tilted her head up.

With a flash of a sparkly-eyed grin, Niall leans again, but this time to brush her soft, glossy lips against Harry's.

Their kiss barely lasts a second. Niall pulls away, an uncharacteristically shy smile on her rosy pink-flushed face.

"Sorry; been meaning to do that since that time we went out for frozen yoghurt a few weeks ago. Ya jus' had to lick the top off, didn't ya?" teases Niall.

Harry blushes at the memory. She's also still in shock. She's in shock because . . . well . . . .

"You took my firs kiss," she blurts out.

Niall blanches. "Ah, fuck. Shit, I'm a fuckin' prat. Dammit, Haz, you should'a stopped me! I've known that I'm bi since the summer and I shouldn't've--"

Harry cuts her off by kissing her smack on the lips. She's so new to this but she has seen enough of _The Vampire Diaries_ episodes on repeat to have learnt how to kiss someone. She tries nudging Niall's lips a smidgen and sighs with relief when Niall responds to that. In fact, Niall takes complete control and sets a slightly faster, but nonetheless gentle and careful pace. Niall's got her fingers tangled up in Harry's chocolate-coloured curls and god, it feels so lovely when she tugs at the roots lightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" someone exclaims. Alarmed, Harry pulls back immediately and tries to cover her face. Niall, on the other hand, doesn't move a muscle. She spreads her fingers only to find out that Greg is stood by the doorframe with a evil smirk. "Nialler, when you told us that Harry was here, none of us thought to bet on this." He gestures at the two of them (with Niall still perched in Harry's lap, she realises).

"Go fuck yourself, y' tosser," Niall shoots back without missing a beat. "Can't a girl score her bestie without her annoying prat of a brother walking in on them?"

"Nope," Greg laughs. "Not when the girl's ma made snacks for her and the said bestie. Nice t' see ya 'round, Harry. Don't let this one in too quick, yeah? She's a proper devil, I tell ya."

Harry is sure that her face has gone full-on crimson red by now. Thankfully, Greg chooses to leave before the pillow connects with his head.

"C'mon," Niall urges, hopping off Harry and helping her up. "We can talk more about this after we've eaten. Don't know 'bout you, but 'm starved."


End file.
